Mute and Muscles
by LunaBluejay
Summary: Wes, the useless mute, and Wolfgang, the brawn-over-brains muscleman, are an unlikely pair of friends. (Reviews are appreciated and be sure to check out my other stuff if you like this!)


_"Why I end up in place stuck with mime guy I will never know."_

At least, that's what Wolfgang thought as he walked through the woods with Wes cautiously tailing behind. Wolfgang had already been in Maxwell's horrible world for about 10 day now; on his 10th day he found Wes, who was scared like a puppy after being there for about a day and a half. Wolfgang could not leave such an innocent, annoying wimp alone, even if he did hate annoying wimps. "_I mean, he couldn't be that annoying if he can't even talk, right?" _he though at the time.

Wolfgang was seriously considering leaving him for dead now.

"Walk faster" ordered Wolfgang "Or I will leave you behind."  
Wes nodded and quickened his pace, though he felt exhausted. Not that he'd never been exhausted before, after all being a mime was physically demanding.

Dusk was now arriving, making fire Wolfgang's new priority. "Scary time is coming soon. We need fire. I will get it started while you collect more wood to last us the night."

Wes gulped and pointed towards the thick woods.

"Yes, in there. Now go!"

Wes nodded and tiptoed slowly toward the edge before stopping to deep breathe. "GET ON WITH IT" said Wolfgang as he shoved him forward.

* * *

The mime was now creeping around in the menacing forest, dragging an axe along the ground. Oh how he wished he were back in Paris, surrounded by buildings and crowds instead of forests filled with scary things.

A crow landed on a nearby branch, startling Wes. He swung his axe around in a futile attempt to hit the "monster" attacking him. The crow glared pitifully at the pathetic mime and dropped some seeds by him before flying off towards the setting sun. Wes, exhausted from flailing the axe around, plopped to the ground. His eyes darted to the seeds and a smile spread across his face. _"Wolfgang would think I'm not so useless if I gather food!"_ He thought as he stuffed them in his pocket. He was so excited, he didn't notice the eyes glaring at him in the darkness until a howl pierced the air. Wes jumped and let out a silent scream.

* * *

Wolfgang was sitting by the campfire, checking the inventory. "We have plenty of grass, good. Getting low on foods though..." he mumbled. A crow came out of the woods and landed near the fire. (Wolfgang noticed that it had a look of pity on his face... or could it have been his imagination?) It cawed twice and then quickly flew away.

Wolfgang looked up and noticed night was descending quickly.

Wes had not yet returned with wood.

Wolfgang sighed and pinched his nose. "He probably got lost. AGAIN." Suddenly, a howl rang out in the distance; Wolfgang jumped to his feet. "Okay, or maybe he get eaten by puppies. That wouldn't be SO bad..."

He could now hear grass being trampled, like something was charging in his direction. Wolfgang grabbed his pickaxe and held it with a fighting stance. A faint shape could be seen running closer, and Wolfgang was prepared to kill. He couldn't have been more surprised when out of the woods popped Wes, who ran into Wolfgang and knocked him over.

"Get off, will you?!" yelled Wolfgang as he shoved Wes to the side. Wes (with only adrenaline to keep him from passing out from exhaustion), began making motions: he pointed to the woods, then held his hands towards his face and pointed his fingers down to make fangs, then began running in a circle. Wolfgang, who was mildly confused at what the mute was trying to tell him, got the general idea of what it was when two hounds jumped from the shadows.

"Get behind me!" he ordered Wes, who did not question his order this time. The hounds snarled and circled around them, baring their teeth to look menacing. Wes cowered behind the strongman, who growled back to intimidate the hounds.

"BRING IT ON!"

And with that, the hounds pounced on the two. Wolfgang swung his pickaxe and hit one of them across the face. Unfortunately, the pickaxe was poorly made by Wes and fell apart. The second hound charged forward and Wolfgang punched him with his bare hands (FALCON PUNCH!). It was a strong enough punch to send the hound packing. The one hit by the pickaxe jumped back up and bit the muscular man in the arm, causing him to wince.

Wes, determined to help his friend, picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could. It pathetically landed on the ground before the hound, and though it did no damage it caused the hound to turn its attention towards Wes. The hound let go of Wolfgang's arm and charged towards Wes, who simply braced himself for the attack. Wolfgang took the chance and tackled the hound seconds before it reached Wes; grabbing it by the tail he threw it against a tree. The hound had taken enough damage and ran off into the woods, leaving a shaking Wes and a wounded Wolfgang.

* * *

Wes tended to Wolfgang as best he could, and made a makeshift bandage until they could find some spider glands. It was full-out night now, so there was no way they'd do anything until morning came.

Wes wished he could say sorry to Wolfgang for attracting hounds and still not getting extra firewood, but sadly he could not. He was lucky enough that there weren't more than two hounds, and that they had enough grass to keep the fire going.

Wes did a silent sigh. If only he could be more helpful...or less useless...

"Ugh...I am hungry. If only we had more food." said Wolfgang.

Wes nodded before getting an idea. He fumbled around in his pockets, Wolfgang eyeing curiously as he did so.

Having found what he was looking for, Wes happily took out his seeds and offered them to Wolfgang with a smile.

Wolfgang patted Wes' head. "Heh, you may not be so bad after all."


End file.
